


Plans

by jarebear20



Series: The Blessed Unrest [3]
Category: Voltage Inc. - All Media Types, スイートルームで悪戯なキス | Kissed By the Baddest Bidder
Genre: (admittedly not a whole lot but plot is there), F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarebear20/pseuds/jarebear20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soryu has plans. Ally plays along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

She followed Soryu into the suite, her mind going to all of the small tasks she had to complete before she could truly enjoy the vacation he’d arranged for the two of them. When he saw her heading towards their suitcases, undoubtedly to put their contents away in the wardrobe tucked away in the corner, Soryu had to intervene.

“That can wait,” he said, tugging on her arm until she was facing him. “I have other plans for you.”

“Oh?” she said, arching an eyebrow. Her lips curved. “Perhaps I’m too tired from the flight for your plans.”

“Then I’m afraid you’re going to be quite bored.” He pulled her towards him, capturing her lips with his own. While he had her distracted, he unbuttoned her blouse, managing to slip it off her shoulders. Dropping it somewhere behind him, he guided her backwards, until her legs made contact with the couch.

Dragging her mouth away, she let out an exaggerated yawn. “Is that all you have for me?”

He smirked. “Hardly.”

Nudging her shoulders, he helped lay her down on the couch. As she closed her eyes, no doubt feigning sleep, he ran his hands down her sides, stopping to pay special attention to her lace covered breast. Her breath hitched, but still she said nothing. Clearly he was going to have to do more if he wanted a better reaction.

Leaving her breast, he glided down her abdomen, enjoying the feel of her muscles twitching under his touch. He traced the hemline of her skirt, teasing her legs open with his fingertips. Instead of moving back up, however, he continued downward, until he was at her feet.

He slipped off her shoes, kissing the top of her feet as his fingers applied gentle pressure to her arches. Soryu heard her moan softly, and he had to stop himself from smiling again. Making progress. Now he did return up her body, this time with his lips. He hitched her skirt up, before glancing up at her.

“Still tired?”

“I may be able to stay awake now,” she said thickly.

“Glad to hear it.” Focusing on her underwear, he slid it down her legs, tossing it somewhere in the direction of her shirt. Soryu glanced at her face one more time, noting that her gaze was fixed on him, her lips slightly parted.

She groaned at the first swipe of his tongue, her hands reaching to tangle in his dark hair. “Ooh, Soryu,” she cried out.

He paused in his ministrations to look at her. “Yes?” he asked, brow raising.

That only earned him a hair tug. “Shut it, mobster man,” she grumbled, her face flushed with embarrassment. It only made him chuckle as he returned to his place between her thighs. Soon, he had forced all coherent thoughts from her mind. Christ, how could someone be so talented with their tongue? She cried out her release, letting wave after wave of pleasure sweep through her.

But he was not yet satisfied. “Again,” he demanded, dragging her up until she was straddling his lap. At some point, she couldn’t be sure when, he’d removed his pants, and she could feel just how affected he’d been by the teasing. That was all over, however, as he pulled her down on to him, both groaning as they felt him enter her.

Breathing ragged, she rested her forehead against his as she began to move. Their bodies moved in synchronization, pushing both beyond the breaking point. Feeling him about to fall, she crashed her lips against his, swallowing his shout of release. She joined him moments later, her body shuddering in orgasmic pleasure.

“Okay,” she said, once she could find her voice again. “I admit, you have good plans.”

He laughed, planting a kiss on her temple. “I usually do.”


End file.
